Trigger
by StonedMonkey1
Summary: Dreams... Their every ones Kryptonite... They make you feel strong, they make you feel weak... And sometimes It eats away... Like a cancer... And soon, You'll be living it... Every second of the rest of your life...


**What's up you guys? StonedMonkey1 here! **

**Recently I uploaded something on my profile for everyone! **

**So now people can REQUEST FOR A STORY! The full rules are on my profile so check them out and send them PMs!**

**Anyways this was requested by Bgnsteal! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up… My vocal chords scratched and grimy from screaming every night. My small lungs burned with lack of oxygen. My skin, beaded, perspired, and wet with drops of sweat…

The pain. My eyes, my brain… My heart reflected on what it just saw 10 seconds before…

The dream… If it was even categorized as a dream. It was back… And to be honest… Every time I watched it. Scratch that… Every time I relived it…

It felt even more real to me …

"KEEP IT DOWN NEIGHBOR! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" I heard the Zebra yell from across the zoo. I knew him for a couple of weeks. And every day, he seems to hate me even more…

I don't know why though. I never did nothing wrong. I ate, I stretched, I acted lazy, I went to sleep… I had the dream…

I looked back at the pen that he was in. He wouldn't care if I left. No one would. I want to get back to my family. My mom.

My dad…

I winced as the memory slowly draped itself out of my brain and came to life in front of me…

* * *

"_C'mon son!" I heard my dad say as we ran through the field._

_The grass tickled my fur and made me giggle, as I chased my dad through the bright bronze grass… _

_Everything was great… My parents loved me, I was in line to lead the great Pride… _

_My dad finally collapsed, and disappeared into the golden grass…_

_I was filled with fear. What just happened? I ran towards where he fell, desperately trying to get to him_

"_Dad!" I yelled as I was stricken with fear. _

_I ran… I ran and I ran. Where was my dad?_

"_Dad!" I yelled again. "Where are you!?" I screamed._

_Suddenly I was pulled under the grass and I screamed. I was being held._

_Quite comfortably actually…_

_I opened my eyes and looked around. My dad was lying down next to me, and I lay tucked into his arms…_

"_Haha I got you son!... The running just got me tired out!" he exclaimed. _

_I didn't care… I just needed someone to look after me. I was almost 7 months old… and right now… I realize how much my parents care about me. _

_And how much I care about them…_

"_C'mon son! Lets go home." He said as he picked me up._

"_I Love you dad." I said._

_We began to walk towards the Pridelands when I saw something wiggle in the grass._

"_D-dad? What's over there?" I asked as I pointed towards the area where the grass was swaying more than the others around it._

_It was silent… my dad began to sniff the air. I looked at him, and suddenly his eyes went wide and he threw me towards the Prides._

"_ALAKAY! RUN!" He yelled with conviction . I wasn't one to disobey my dads rules, so I ran until my lungs were about to implode. _

_I ran for who knows how long. To me I felt like I was going to collapse._

_I turned around and looked to see where my dad was. He was fighting the … "Thing" I don't know what It was. I just knew It was dangerous. _

_It had a blade. At least that's what my dad called it after I cut myself on a rock that looks just like the object in his hands. _

_My dad hit it out of his hands, and It flew so far and landed right next to my right paw. I jumped at how close it was to me, and with that tiny miniscule jump made my dad look at me. _

_I saw it in his eyes, the courage, the responsibility, the caring. All qualities of a king._

_Then they changed. I saw fear, pain, and… tears. _

_I looked at the thing. It had a wooden object in its possession, caring it with both hands he pulled a curved metal object the size of a finger._

_A Trigger…_

_I saw my dad fly backwards and the worst part of it… I saw blood fly from his chest. _

_I ran towards him despite the burning in my throat, the pain echoing from my feet, my body overcome with sweat._

_I was in front of him, I saw it. The big hollow hole that was a bullet wound, the never ending stream of crimson liquid that came rolling down his chest. _

_Then… A pain in my shoulder. Scratch that, a HUGE pain in my right shoulder that screamed for attention. _

_I turned my head so I could see it, and the scarlet blood covered the salty, bitter, sweat that crept down my back. _

_I fell onto my back and gasped. I was hyperventilating. _

_It felt like my lungs couldn't gather enough air, so I kept spitting it out, then spitting it back in…_

_Then I was simply gone. Just like that. Gone from the world. Taken from my home. From my family…_

* * *

From my sanity. The Image was burned into my cornea. It was so disturbing. And I kept having the dream, night by night, I was more scared_. _It was as if it never ceased to lose control of my mind.

I was sweating again, my lungs burned, my throat scratchy and most likely damaged beyond repair.

Then I realized that I actually was hyperventilating.

I needed air, immediately. I ran outside of my cave and put my paws on the railing. I faced the Jaguar section of the zoo. And I continued to breathe. In and out. In and out. I began to close my eyes. I was going to pass out. I was sure of it.

"SHUT UP NEIGHBOR!" I heard the Zebra yell again. I wish I could say something back. But I couldn't:

I couldn't catch my breathe.

My parents wouldn't allow it… Would they?

A Jaguar cub came out and waved at me.

I focused on number 3. The cub was asking something. I couldn't hear her though. So I just waved back.

"No, Silly! Are you okay?" I heard her yell. I was debating whether or not to tell her the truth. For sure I wasn't okay. I was scared, scared for life. But something about this cub, made me feel …

Safe.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I said as I realized I wasn't hyperventilating anymore.

"Okay than! Good night neighbor!" She said as I looked at her with a loose, happy face as I waved at her.

"Good night!" I said as I looked at her.

I turned around and went back to my cave.

_Hmmm what is her name again?_

_Boom! _Was all I heard as I Tripped. I picked myself up and looked at myself. I scraped my knee, and boy it stung! A drip of blood came slowly down my leg, I inspected the rest of my body. I ran my fingers over my shoulders…

And I felt skin beginning to heal on my right shoulder.

I quickly turned my head to my shoulder , and a scar was being repaired.

From a gunshot…

* * *

**Hi guys! This is currently a Oneshot! If you would like for me to continue just review! **


End file.
